


Climbing The Fallen

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Deruned Alec Lightwood, Extramarital Affairs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, Groping, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Bondage, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Several years after Alec's breakup with Magnus, deruning, adjustments to mundane society, and the births of his daughters, the two finally reconcile and clear the air between the them.-Or-In which Alec is a deruned, promiscuous, sassy single-parent and Magnus can't go twenty minutes without getting his hands on him.





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a slow-burn story. Quite the opposite, in fact. Hope you enjoy.

He was as beautiful as he'd always been.

Alexander Lightwood. Disgraced solider by The Clave. Deruned Shadowhunter of nearly 10 years. He was in his early thirties now, and his eyes were heavy with burdens and regrets, but otherwise just as bright and brilliant as a decade prior.

Magnus stood in the man's kitchen with his little sister, Isabelle, with whom he'd kept in touch with over the years since his split with her brother. She surprised him when she took him into this semi-small flat in the heart of Queens in the middle of their shopping spree. She'd ran with the excuse she'd left her wallet at Alec's and needed to retrieve it; but Magnus knew better. It was obvious she'd wanted the two former lovers to reconnect. And Magnus would be lying if he claimed he was opposed to the idea of being ingrained back into Alexander's life.

A few feet away, sitting at the kitchen table, was Alec's children. They weren't exactly a shock to see, Isabelle had told him all about how Alec wanted kids and wasn't going to just wait around for the right man to come along in his life, but how much they looked like their father did nearly make Magnus do a double-take. Two little girls, Ava and Elodie. Isabelle said Alec had tried so hard for a boy, someone to carry on his last name, but had failed in the end. Ultimately, the former hunter let himself be content with his two daughters and built a life for the three of them in mundane society.

Magnus' blood still boiled when he recalled the day Isabelle recanted with tears in her eyes the deruning of her brother. The Clave had bullshitted their whole way through the thing, charging him with some bogus crime of treason just to get him out of the way. They didn't like the change he was pushing for with the Downworlders and the amount of success he was having. On the front The Clave "respected" the Downworld; but in retrospect they looked down upon them all. They wanted to keep everything with demon blood down in its place. No way were they going to allow Alec to push past them and achieve further basic human rights for the Downworlders. That was beyond preposterous.

But Alec had taken his punishment in stride. He followed his mother's guidance into mundane society and moved on. Like she had. Hoping that one day someone else would follow in his footsteps and eventually achieve what he had failed to for the Downworld.

The shadowhunter-turned-mundane sat with his legs pushed up to his chest on an arm chair in the ajoining living room. He had yet to notice Magnus and Isabelle's arrival. He was talking adamantly to Jace and Clary, of whom were sat on the couch across from him, cuddled up together and listening to him speak with amused little smiles on their faces.

"-and I just know the first place he's gonna show up after he gets out is here," Alec finished with a heavy roll of his eyes.

Clary was the first to speak. "Are you gonna let him stay?" She asked.

Alexander only scoffed indignantly. " _Of course not_!" I can already see how that conversation is gonna go. He's gonna be all like 'Yo, can I stay here?' And I'm gonna be like 'Yo, I'm about to be evicted'," He finished off with a condescending laugh.

The warlock's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Alec was... Very different, from the last time he'd seen him. Before he was uptight, reserved, and a bit shy. But now? He talked freely, sarcastically, and with enough sass to rival even Magnus at times. This was... A nice suprise. But then he processed the last bit of his conversation. Magnus glanced back to the two dark-haired girls coloring together at the table and frowned. If Alexander was about to be evicted, what on earth was he going to do about his daughters? They couldn't survive without a roof over their heads. They both just barely appeared to be over the age of five.

Jace and Clary didn't laugh. They could tell Alec was stressed out of his mind about it, as much as his joking and indifferent demeanor said otherwise. As could Magnus and Isabelle, whom still stood unnoticed behind the kitchen's island.

"Alec, what're you going to do?" Clary sighed.

He only shook his head with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll figure out something. You're going to take the girls if I can't find a place before then, right?" Alec asked.

"Of course, buddy. But what about you? We'd love to have you too, but you're banned from the Institute," Jace frowned, eyes weighed down with growing concern for his former parabatai.

Alec shrugged. "Like I said, I'll figure something out. As long as the girls are okay, that's all I care-"

Suddenly, the sound of a door crashing open sounded throughout the apartment, causing everyone in the flat to whip their heads over to the front entryway. A beautiful mundane woman, no older than thirty with mocha skin and hair to match, came storming into the house. She was wearing a knee-length maroon-colored pencil skirt and a white, professional blouse to match. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun atop her head. She looked like she just came straight here from work. She also had a switchblade in hand and looked ready to kill.

"Oh fuck, it's her," Alec breathed, quickly jumping behind the arm of the chair and crouching down as much as his tall, lanky form would allow. "Jace, quick, get rid of her!" He hissed.

The woman burst into the living room with a very angry glint in her eyes, switchblade out and ready to strike.

"Alec Lightwood! Get your homewrecking ass out here and face me right now!" She screamed, fully enraged.

Isabelle quickly hurried over to the girls, rushing them out the back door to go play outside while whatever was happening in here played itself out. Once she'd vanished, Magnus was left standing awkwardly in the kitchen alone, staring off to the side at the scene alone.

The blonde stood and put up a protective arm in front of his wife, facing the intruding woman head-on. "I'm sorry, ma'am. My brother is not here right now," he informed her with a shaky voice.

That only earned him an eyeroll. "Yes, he is! I see his head poking out right over there!" She snapped as she pointed at the armchair Alec was behind.

"Dammit," Alexander sighed as he popped up from behind the chair and greeted the woman with a small, hesitant wave of his hand. "Hi."

"You whore!" She cried with furious tears in her eyes as she hurled the switchblade at Alec. Magnus couldn't hold back his laugh as Alec let out a very girly shriek and dropped back behind the armchair, the switchblade embedding itself in the wall behind where his shoulder previously was.

Magnus knew this was serious, and that that knife probably could've hurt Alec and he probably shouldn't have laughed. But the whole scene was unrealistically comical. He loved Alexander dearly, but that scream was just too much.

The next minute was spent with the woman hurling various objects at Alec from where he was behind the armchair. He kept popping up in between bouts of fury, trying to explain himself to her, but she never gave him enough time to get anything out that made sense. Jace kept chasing her around the flat and trying to detain her, but she was too swift and agile for him to get a good enough hold on her. Magnus and Clary only stared, too shocked and amused to do much to help calm the situation.

Eventually though, Alec stopped trying to give his big, elaborate explanations and just spat out something simple and fast that made the woman stop dead in her tracks.

"I didn't know he was married, okay?!"

The woman paused in her object-throwing rage. "What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, glad for the momentary break to gather his bearings and explain. "I said, I didn't know. He said you were dead, and I just believed him like a dumbass, alright? Now can you not attack me in front of my daughters anymore, Lataya?" He replied.

The woman, Lataya, dropped the lamp she had in her hand. "Are you serious? That bastard!" She seethed.

Alec walked around the armchair and collapsed back into it, staring up at Lataya with the most sincerity he had to give. "Yes. He also called to ask me for a place to stay when he gets out of jail. Which I declined. And which you should also decline as well. He ain't worth any more of our time or energy. He played us both. Move on and find somebody that is worth it," Alec spoke softly.

And with that, Lataya broke down in tears.

Isabelle came back inside then. The children could be seen playing on a tire swing out back from one of the windows. When she approached, Magnus yanked her close.

"What in Lilith's name is happening here?" He hissed.

Isabelle released a breathy laugh. "Long story short? Alec slept around with Damien. Damien is married. Damien's wife, Lataya over there, got pissed, and kicked him out. Damien broke back into the house and started threatening her. Damien went to jail. Alec has been avoiding Lataya's wrath for the last three weeks. End of story," she explained hurriedly.

Magnus was stunned, to say the least. "Did Alec know?" He asked.

Isabelle leveled him with a look of disbelief. "Of course not! He'd never bring that kind of drama around Ava and Elodie if he could prevent it!"

Alec spent the next few minutes trying to calm the sobbing, heartbroken woman and eventually succeeded in getting her out of the house. He double-bolted the door and groaned.

"That woman is too much crazy for me to deal with," he muttered as he flopped onto the couch.

"Hey-" Isabelle pipped up from where they stood in the kitchen. "If Simon cheated on me I'd probably react the same way. Most women I know would," she defended.

Alec looked up, noticing them both for the first time, and his eyes blew wide open at the sight of Magnus in his apartment. He immediately shot back up and straightened his rumpled shirt, standing pencil-straight and boring his pretty blue eyes directly into Magnus' own.

"Magnus," he breathed.

"Alexander," Magnus greeted in return with a smile.

Alec began to stutter his way through an explanation for all the chaos he'd just had to bare witness to, but Magnus could only smile endearingly at the former hunter and the way he immediately went back to his shy self around him. He obviously still harbored some feelings for the warlock. Magnus would be lying if he said the feelings weren't mutual.

"I think we should take the girls to get some ice cream!" Clary pipped up from behind Jace in the living room.

"Um, okay. Just let me go grab my wallet," Alec stumbled as he went to retrieve his leather jacket from the coat rack in the entryway.

Clary stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Not you. Or Magnus. You're not invited. Come on, guys," Clary winked subtly at Alec and went to grab the girls from out back.

Alec only blushed in reply.

Once everyone was piled into the portal and gone to the ice cream parlor, it was just the two of them there. Magnus and Alec. Standing together in a crammed apartment. Alone. With nearly a decade's worth of harbored feelings and tension ready to explode between the two of them.

And explode it would. A lot sooner than either could predict.

"So... How have you been doing?" Alec asked, hands trembling slightly at his sides with the aching desire to reach out and touch Magnus.

The warlock walked into the living room and approached the former hunter with a lot more finesse and calm than he actually felt he had inside of him at that moment. They were now millimeters apart, each trying to fight the pull even with the knowledge that it was a fruitless battle.

This, them, has always been and always would be inevitable.

"Alexander."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Magnus could see the exact moment Alec's breath was punched straight from his lungs when the warlock reached out and shoved him down onto the couch, climbing on-top of him with a low, cat-like growl.


	2. Unravelled

Magnus practically devoured the man beneath him as Alec was helpless to do much more than lie back and take what was given to him.

The man's lips were as soft and plump as he remembered. They felt wonderful and absolutley heart-stopping moving against his own. Magnus kissed him breathless, without any pause or remorse. Each and every one of them were rough, bruising kisses. Alec, from the way he was sighing softly between his assaults, didn't have many complaints to file.

In fact, when Magnus reached down with a devilish grin and groped his hardening dick, Alec let out a slutty moan against his own lips. That sent a jolt of desire straight down to Magnus' groin. His cock pressed tightly against his jeans, ready to spring out and give Alec the ride of his life.

Magnus couldn't hold back anymore. He needed his Alexander and he needed him right the fuck now. He was just... Too sexy. Laying there and writhing and moaning beneath him like a five-dollar whore. Only, Magnus could see in his hazy eyes and the part in his mouth, this was all genuine and real. Every reaction, every jerk of his limbs and every sound that pushed its way out from his throat, was all real and there for Magnus' enjoyment. And Magnus was enjoying it greatly. Too much, actually. So much he felt himself losing control.

With a rough wave of his hand he opened a portal beneath Alec's back and they both went sailing through it. They landed with a dull thud on Alec's bed. Or, Magnus assumed it was Alec's bed. There were only two rooms in the house and this one wasn't girly, so it had to be. The bed was a full size, not very large for activities such as this. But it would do. Magnus would be damned if he let something as miniscule as a mattress size effect whether or not he would be getting to fuck Alec within an inch of his life. Magnus would probably fuck Alec on a twin if he had to. He needed him so badly.

They made out for a few more moments, but eventually they both got impatient and began ripping off each other's clothes. When Alec got to his pants, he smiled wickedly and shoved his hand down them instead, rubbing his palm up and down Magnus' dick in such a way that had all of his brain cells checking out for the evening. Just when Magnus felt dangerously close to cumming in his pants like a pathetic teenager, Alec retracted his hand and yanked his pants down.

The man replaced his hand with his goregous, perfect mouth and Magnus was a goner from there. The silky-smooth slide of his cock inside the former hunter's warm, wet mouth drove him wild. Alec sucked him like he'd never sucked him before. When Alexander had went down on him when they'd been together, it was always tentative, unsure, and guarded. But this time, he was blowing him with wreckless, hard, fast-paced sucks to his cock on the way up each time. He was mindful of his teeth, but not so much that he was nervous.

Magnus chose not to think about how much experience Alec had to have gained to get to this point. Instead, he just sat back and enjoyed the result.

"Fuck my mouth, Magnus. I can take it," Alec breathed as he yanked his head back for a few deep breaths.

The warlock groaned but was more than happy to oblige the man's request. He gripped Alec's hair and shoved his dick back down his throat, moaning at that silde again. He gave Alec a split second to prepare himself before he set a punishing pace. He fucked his mouth like he was going to fuck his ass later. Hard, unforgiving, and rough enough for the sound of his balls slapping against Alec's chin to ring out across the otherwise-silent bedroom. Only soon, that sound would be ringing out from Alec's gorgeous ass. He couldn't wait. Literally.

Magnus pulled Alec back from his cock by his hair, much to his chagrin, and shoved him down onto the bed. He waved his hand and the rest of their clothes were banished Lilith knows where. Alec reached out and yanked the warlock back ontop of his body, gyrating his throbbing erection against Magnus' oh so willing thigh. The slick feel of Alexander's precum sliding along his skin caused him to shudder. He would be looking forward to feeling that very same slide along his own abs as he fucked his boy's brains out in this bed.

But first...

"Alexander?" He asked.

The man looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. "Yeah?" He breathed.

"How would you feel about me binding you to the bed with my magic?"

Alec moaned wantonly. "Fuck, yes, please do that," he begged.

Magnus supposed that was a good enough answer. He waved his hands again, emitting a show of blue, showering sparks from his fingertips that wrapped themselves around Alec's wrists and held him down on the bed.

The warlock spread his legs apart and stared down in awe at the former hunter's beautiful ass, presented out just for him. He dove down and immediately licked a clear, broad stripe across his hole, resulting in a high-pitched whine from Alec. He loved the reaction. This was something they had yet to do together. So with a questioning look and a quick, eager nod from Alec Magnus buried his face in his ass and began to lick him open with his tongue.

"Oh god... Ma-Ma-nus," Alec moaned, trying and failing to shove his ass deeper into the warlock's face due to the magical bindings around his wrists.

Magnus spent the next few minutes preparing the man for what was to come with his tongue and his fingers. When he finally deemed him prepped enough, he reached down and gave his cock a few experimental tugs. Hard as a rock, of course. Magnus began to guide his dick to Alec's ass, before he was stopped.

"Wait!" Alec cried. "Condoms!"

Magnus raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Do you have something, Alexander?"

When Alec was a shadowhunter, he was immune to disease, so they'd always forgoe the condoms. But now, he's a mundane. Which makes him susceptible to catching anything at this point.

"N-no," Alec stuttered, suddenly shy again. "But you don't know that."

"Alexander. Warlocks are immune to disease too," he informed him.

If Alec wasn't tied down, he probably would've face-palmed himself.

"Of course! Sorry... I'm just so used to sleeping with-" Alec trailed off when he saw the way Magnus' face twisted up. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm gonna shutup now. Continue," he urged.

Magnus chuckled as he kissed the man below him, too endearing and beautiful for his own good. "Don't get me wrong, darling. We can still use condoms if that's what you're comfortable with," he assured.

Alec only whipped his head back and forth sharply. "No! Forget the condoms. Just fuck me. Please?"

And who was Magnus to deny his boy such a request? He slid home, slow and steady so as not to overwhelm the former hunter. He was by no means small.

Being inside of Alec was one thing that hadn't changed. It still felt as incredible and marvelous as all times prior. He was so warm and tight, and the slide was nearly as smooth as the one of his mouth. It drove him insane to just sit still while fully sheathed inside his lover. But Alec needed a moment to adjust. So that was what took priority.

"Move," Alec snapped, already yanking against the bonds to force Magnus to start fucking him already. His pretty cerulean eyes rolled back into his head whenever he felt the resistance of the bonds. It was overwhelming him. The feeling of being bound to the bed and having the warlock inside of him. He looked like he was getting ready to spontaneously combust.

Magnus immediately set a punishing pace, just like when he was fucking Alec's mouth. Only this time, the pleasure was tenfold and Alexander was screaming his name into the sheets. Magnus fucked the former hunter within an inch of his very life, as his silence promise had ensued.

The pleasure in his groin from being inside the other man built and built. Especially as he watched Alexander fall apart beneath him. The man had pleasured tears forming in his eyes, screams growing in intensity as Magnus found his prostate and began ramming into it, and he was pulling his bottom lip between his teeth so hard there were marks. Magnus, sadistically, wished to see more marks on his lover.

So he raised his palms off of the mattress and gripped Alec's hips instead. He gripped them tight enough to bruise as he fucked him. This only seemed to excite Alec even more as he urged Magnus on with slick slides of his calves against the warlock's sides. He rolled his hips back onto Magnus' dick as best he could from his bound position, desperate for just that little push that would send him over the edge. He wanted nothing more than to see Alec cum untouched. Just from the feeling of Magnus fucking his ass alone. And he knew very well that he could do it.

"Come on, Alexander. Cum for me, darling," Magnus grunted, eyes screwing shut tight as he attempted to stave off his own impending orgasm.

"Magnus! Oh, Angels! Magnus!" Alec cried out as he finally let go and came, coating Magnus' chest in a glistening layer of pearly white release.

With Alexander's release finally reached, Magnus could finally allow himself to give in to his own. He groaned loudly as he filled his lover's ass up to the brim, fucking him through his mind-blowing orgasm and Alec's small, hypersensitive little whimpers.

Afterwards, he carefully pulled out of Alec and released him from the magical binds. He cleaned them up with a flick of his wrist and collapsed into Alec's chest on the bed, curling up to him in breathless content.

"That was amazing," Alec sighed dreamily.

Magnus smirked. "Yes. Yes, it was," he replied.

They both froze as they heard bouts of giggles and hushed laughter from outside the bedroom door.

"Magnus! Oh, Angels! Magnus!" A voice mimicked from the other side of the door.

"Shut up, Jace!" Alec snapped.

He promptly threw a pillow at the door. It hit the hardwood with a loud, radiating bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hands-down the dirtiest thing I've ever written, holy jesus!


	3. Content

Magnus portalled to the front steps of the New York Institute, pep in his step and a wide grin on his face as he thought about what was to come later in the day. They would be so excited. He couldn't wait to tell them.

He blew open the door with a dramatic wave of his arms and brushed past all of the judgemental looks he recieved in the Ops Center. They weren't his objective. They were nothing more than puny ants in this world. Worthless and disposable. Dark, but true. What really wasn't disposable lied behind the doors to the Training Room.

So he strode through the winding halls as he continued on in his pursuit. He only had to climb a couple flights of stairs to finally reach his destination. A blinding smile lit up his face when he heard the clashing of seraph blades from within. He refrained from bursting through these doors like he did up front, and instead quietly slid them open and stepped inside, shutting them behind him with a near-silent click.

He watched on contentedly as the two shadowhunters inside trained together. They moved fluidly, with the strength and agility only those with angel blood could possess. Nonetheless, you could sniff out their inexperience from a mile away. Which was why neither had yet to step foot on the field.

Ava and Elodie Lightwood. They were much older now than when Magnus had first met the two dazzling little angels. Now they stood tall at ages 11 and 13, old enough to bare runes and train with real weapons but not quite old enough to battle demons. It was the perfect age, in Magnus' opinion. The age where they could explore their heritage without any real dangers. But eventually the girls would have to set out into the field and protect the mundanes of this world, and it scared Magnus out of his mind.

Ava, the oldest of the two, was nearly ready. One more year at the most and she'd be out there. And Magnus would be spending every second she was gone worried half to death. Afterall, they were like his daughters too at this point. He'd spent the last 5 years of his life raising them, and he loved them more than life. They were the children he could never have.

Finally, Elodie noticed him. She was just raising up from the ground after a pretty powerful blow from Ava, and her eyes locked with his.

"Papa!" She exclaimed happily, dropping her weapon to the floor with a clatter and racing over into his waiting arms.

Ava came too, but at a bit of a slower pace. She was old enough not to get overly excited at his arrival. But she was still glad to see her papa nonetheless. She hugged him carefully, cautious not to squish her little sister between them.

"You're early. We weren't supposed to be picked up for another few hours," Ava noted.

Magnus smirked. "All in good time, my dear."

~5 years earlier~

"Sorry, but I can't give you any further notice. You need to vacate the premises."

Magnus watched on as Alec nodded silently, resigning himself to his fate. He closed the door in the face of the landlord and went to finish packing up the rest of his family's things. It was a sad thing to witness. The total devastation Alec must be feeling inside was evident on his face.

"Alexander?"

Alec looked up from where he was boxing up some of Elodie's toys. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Magnus hesitantly asked.

The former hunter sighed, standing up from the box he was packing and leaning against the wall. "I have no idea. But Ava and Elodie will be at the Institute. So that's all that matters," he explained.

Alec went back to packing. As if the conversation was ended. Over and done with. No. Not by a long shot. Not until Magnus could make sure Alexander was somewhere safe and sound. Alec may not care about his own well-being, but Magnus does. And he'll be damned if he ever sees his darling living on the streets.

"Alexander... Why don't you just come stay with me?" He asked.

Silence. Magnus glanced over and saw Alec stunned into total stillness. He slowly met the warlock's intent gaze, his own inquisitive and curious.

"Why? We've only been back together for a few short weeks. Why would you let me move in with you so soon?" Alec questioned.

Magnus paused. Well, here goes nothing.

"Because... Because I love you Alexander. I have always loved you. And I was an idiot to leave you. I would love to have you with me. Your children too. I can even make up the guest room for them tonight," Magnus admitted.

The warlock couldn't look up to see his reaction. Not this time. He was laying too much out to see. His heart was on the line. If Alexander rejected him, he didn't know how he'd be able to go on. He just got him back. Why did he have to go and say something as stupid as that and jeopardize it all?

Instead of the backlash he'd been expecting, he felt hands on his cheeks, guiding his golden, blazing eyes up to meet cerulean blue. They were full of passion and dare he say... Love. Genuine, requited love.

"Magnus," Alexander breathed. "I-I love you too."

Magnus released an embarrassing sob of relief and threw his arms around Alec, holding on tight as he fought back against the tears. Alec held him just as tight, breathing in the scent of his sandalwood shampoo and pressing soft kisses against his earlobe.

"Thank you," Alec whispered.

~5 years later~

The girls all piled into the portal with Magnus as they landed back into the loft. Everyone was there. Alexander, Isabelle and Simon, and Jace and Clary. The girls were ecstatic to see all of their aunts and uncles all at once, which was a rarity with how busy everyone had been as of late.

There were bags piled around all over the floor. Even a few of Ava and Elodie's were there, which the girls had not packed. They hadn't yet noticed. They were both too busy talking adamantly with their aunts and uncles.

Ava was gossiping with Isabelle over eyeshadow pallets, Isabelle complimenting Ava on the color she'd worn today matching her complexion so well. Elodie was chatting excitedly with Simon over some new Marvel movie that was just released into theaters this week. Alec still had yet to forgive his brother in law for transforming his youngest child into a total geek.

"Will you take me to see it when you go?" Elodie asked, a pleading look in her pretty green eyes.

Simon scoffed. "As if I'd ever take anybody else," he said, giving her a fist bump as he did so.

"What about me?" Simon's son, Cayden, pouted from where he was being held in his mother's arms.

Simon ruffled Cayden's dark locks. "Of course you too, buddy," he smiled.

Cayden grinned.

"Alright guys, enough chitchat. We've got some announcing to do!" Magnus exclaimed, quieting down the group.

Now that he finally had the floor, he sent an encouraging glance over to Alexander, whom could barely contain his excitement as he gazed around at his family members. Magnus was originally going to just announce it himself, knowing how Alec felt about taking the floor. But Alec insisted on doing it himself. He wanted to be the one that told his family the good news.

Alec finally burst. "Magnus and I are getting married!"

"-And we're all going to Fiji to celebrate!" Magnus finished.

Everyone burst into happy exclamations and applause throughout the room. The happiest reactions were of their daughters. They both shrieked, which Magnus had definetly predicted. And then they both started on begging to be bridesmaids. It was beyond endearing.

Jace was oddly silent. Suddenly, a grin cracked through his demeanor. "Courtesy of Alec's sugar daddy," he snorted.

Everyone except Alec laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Jace!"

Ever since Alec and the girls had moved into Magnus' loft, Jace had been giving Alec constant shit about Magnus being a sugar daddy. It was hilarious to watch Alec become so unravelled by the playful accusations. But Alec knew it was all in good fun. Which was probably why he had yet to break any of his parabatai's bones.

And later, as they all sat and relaxed in the sun on Fiji while the children played in the ocean, Magnus couldn't help but tease Alexander just a little more.

"If this is what being a sugar daddy is like, I think I'd like to spend the rest of my life being yours," he smirked.

Alec leveled him with a glare. "I hate you."

"You love me."

" _Hate_ you."

Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and put his engagement ring out to glimmer in the afternoon sun. "So is this what you do to the people you hate? Agree to marry them?" He teased.

Alec grunted under his breath. Something about Magnus being an asshole. Magnus wasn't totally clear on that.

"Well darling, continue on hating me then. As long as I get to take your hand on an altar, it doesn't much matter," he whispered into his beloved's ear.

Alexander blushed. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the nape of Magnus' neck, bringing him in for a slow, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Magnus," he murmured.

" _Aku Mencintaimu Juga_ , Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku Mencintaimu Juga: "I love you too" in Indonesian


End file.
